Elijah Reickart (1795-1880)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 1795 Cmnt<---> Consistent with Census record data Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> WV Cmnt<---> Census records give POB consistently as VA, or later as WV Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Jun 1880 Cmnt<---> Bases on 1880 Mortality Schedule Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Chapline Township, Shepherdstown WV Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Elizabeth Levick (1797-1862) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Family History Records 1880 US Mortality Schedule Surname: Elijah Rickard Year: 1880 County: Jefferson Co. State: WV Age: 84 Gender: M (Male) Month of Death: Jun State of Birth: WV ID#: MRT197_277312 Occupation: SILVERSMITH Cause of Death: OLD AGE Link to Record on Ancestry U.S. 1820 Census Record Year 1820 Commentary State VA This is the family of Elijah Reickart and Elizabeth Levick (1797-1862). This couple married in 1818, and are here shown living in the same town where Caleb and Rachel lived. County Jefferson County Township Shepherdstown Link to Ancestry Image HOH Sex under 10 10-under 16 16-under 18 16-under 26 26-under 45 45-and older 1811-1820 1805-1815 1803-1804 1795-1804 1776-1794 1775 and up Name <---> Elijah Rickart Males <---> Male Under 10 <---> 10-under 16 <---> 16-under 18 <---> 16-under 26 <---> 1 26-under 45 <---> 45-and up <---> Male Identitities<---> Name <---> Identities? Under 10 <---> 10-under 16 <---> 16-under 18 <---> 16-under 26 <---> Elijah Rickart 26-under 45 <---> 45-and up <---> Females <---> Female Under 10 <---> 1 10-under 16 <---> 16-under 18 <---> 16-under 26 <---> 1 26-under 45 <---> 45-and up <---> Feale Identitities<---> Females <---> Identities? Under 10 <---> ? 10-under 16 <---> 16-under 18 <---> 16-under 26 <---> Elizabeth Levick (1797-1862) 26-under 45 <---> 45-and up <---> U.S. 1860 Census Records Year 1860 Commentary: State VA Commentary Box<---> County Jefferson Township Shepherdstown House Number 579 Family Number 564 Link to Ancestry Image CAPTIONS<---> Name Age YOB Occupation POB Name<---> Elijah Reickart (1792-1879) Age<---> 65 YOB<---> Occupation<---> White metal worker POB<---> VA Name<---> Elizabeth Rickard (1797-1862) Age<---> 62 YOB<---> Occupation<---> POB<---> VA Name<---> James R. Rickard Age<---> 32 YOB<---> Occupation<---> White metal worker POB<---> VA Name<---> Maria A. Rickard Age<---> 27 YOB<---> Occupation<---> POB<---> Name<---> Maria Age<---> 25 YOB<---> Occupation<---> POB<---> VA Name<---> Age<---> YOB<---> Occupation<---> POB<---> U.S. 1870 Census Record Year 1870 House # 182 Commentary State VA Family # 187 Commentary Box<---> A second couple by the name of Spohn is now living with Elijah and his children; The husband, James Spohn is shown as a locksmith, and is probably learning the trade from Elijan and his son James. There are several Spohn families living nearby, and it is likely that one of these families are the parents of James Spohn. County Jefferson Enumeration Date 8 Aug 1870 Township Chapline Twp, Shepherdstown PO Link to Ancestry Image Name Age YOB Occupation POB Eljah Rickard 75 1795 Locksmith WV Mary E. Rickard 40 1830 Keeping House WV Maria A Rickard 36 1834 WV James R. Rickard 42 1828 Locksmith WV James G. Spohn 20 1850 Locksmith WV Bettie E. Spohn 16 1854 WV References Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template